Before the meeting
by CHARLOTT
Summary: Suerte que en el Sur hayas nacido, y que burlemos las distancias... ".... ¿Alguien reconoce la canción? Es ke tenía muy feo mi summary... ahora esta mejor... xP. Aventurillas sueltas de antes de concocernos
1. Chapter 1

**Alg****ú****n lugar del este de estados unidos. ****1919**

_La muchacha empezó a abrir lentamente sus nuevos ojos. El dolor que había experimentado había desaparecido, pero eso no tenía importancia, porque ella no era consciente de muchas cosas. Había estado encerrada mucho tiempo en esos cuartos oscuros. Los olores entraban con gran fuerza por su agudo sentido del olfato... Para la joven ese era su primer día en el mundo._

* * *

Cada cosa tenía una consistencia real, brillante… el Sol estaba escondido tras los árboles del bosque y a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de un río. _Brush Brush_… esa era el agua que mojaba suavemente el pasto. Fue entonces cuando respiré por primera vez y los olores eran tantos, tan nuevos… tan desconocidos que representaban una amenaza. Rápidamente todo en mí se tensó preparándose para atacar… era el instinto. Pero velozmente el prado-bosque, el sonido del río desaparecieron de mi campo de visión… incluso los olores se atenuaron. Y viví otra realidad.

Allí había alguien, no comprendí que era lo que decía… porque en ese momento no sabía más que unas cuantas palabras… da risa pero es cierto. Tenía un vago recuerdo de los vocablos. Intenté recordar pero nada acudió a mi mente. Así que preste mi sentido de la vista para la persona que estaba casi enfrente de mí.

Su cabello era de color miel, alto y musculoso. Sus ojos eran color borgoña. Se veía indestructible y poderoso y parecía buscar algo. Miraba a todas direcciones y nada, seguía sin encontrar lo que esperaba. Cada momento sus ojos se transformaban. Más y más oscuros. Tenía una cara divina, con todos sus rasgos perfectos, a pesar de las cicatrices que tenía cerca de su ojo izquierdo Fue entonces cuando habló… con una voz dura, redonda y profunda. Dijo algo… y alguien más apareció a lo lejos… baja y delgada con un cabello negro como la tinta y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Jasper… ¿Me buscabas?

Y todo desapareció de nuevo y regresé al plomizo bosquecillo. En mi cerebro se encendió una luz y comprendí el significado de los vocablos que había escuchado. Era como si toda mi vida hubiera conocido las palabras. Y entonces usé mi nueva voz de manera inconsciente repitiendo ese nombre.

—Jasper…

Sonaba genial. Sonaba casi dulce. Por unos segundos me asuste con el agudo sonido que salió de mi garganta pero me acostumbre mientras repetía "_Jasper… Jasper… Jasper_"… Y luego pronuncié casi sin darme cuenta otro nombre "_Alice_". Fue tan natural que adiviné que sería mi nombre.

Me erguí completamente y miré al cielo. Gris. Y respiré profundamente nuevamente y caminé hacia el sonido acuático. Lo producía un pequeño riachuelo. Me asomé dentro de él y descubrí algo realmente asombroso: Ahí, al fondo, se encontraba una muchacha escuálida de una tez increíblemente pálida, con rasgos perfectos e increíblemente hermosos a pesar de la espantosa mirada carmesí que centelleaba en sus ojos. Me asusté terriblemente ante aquella visión quedándome quieta esperando cualquier ataque o agresión, ante mi absoluto terror el ente copió todos mis torpes movimientos con el mismo miedo reflejado en su mirada. Intente moverme lentamente pero el ángel copió mis movimientos, así una y otra vez, por muy lenta que me moviera. Así que decidí tocar al ente y alargué mis manos hasta la refulgente superficie… Fue en ese momento que la imagen se distorsionó y lo que yo había imaginado como una piel suave se disolvió entre mis dedos… corriendo lentamente.

—Claro… — me dije. — Es un espejo…

Era la primera vez que estaba ante un espejo. Me sorprendió conocer la palabra adecuada y su significado. Había cosas que llegaban naturalmente a mi mente.

Bueno, no era realmente un espejo, era mi reflejo en el riachuelo cristalino. Decidí quedarme unos segundos más para admirarme. Y fue cuando los trapos que llevaba encima captaron mi atención: arañados y húmedos, sucios y mugrosos de tierra, hojas… y algo que me provocó una profunda quemazón en la garganta… era alimento. Mi deliciosa _comida_… Olía a viejo y rancio, de más de tres días atrás… era ya sangre reseca. Gotitas que bajaban por toda mi bata blanca… desde mi cuello al borde. Cómo si alguien se hubiera alejado repentinamente de _mí_ con la boca llena de _comida. _Toqué mi cuello con mi mano izquierda tratando de encontrar la razón de ese rojo líquido. No había nada de nada… sólo una pequeña masa con forma de media luna. Miré mi muñeca izquierda y me mordí en un acto de completa desesperación. Realmente tenía sed. La rigidez de mi garganta con toda su quemazón aumento de manera instantánea, al par que mi mano comenzaba a escocerme. Claro, yo era _venenosa_… La picazón no era mucha así que enseguida la olvidé, pero no mi muñeca, en donde también se formó una blanca cicatriz.

Y todo volvió a desaparecer. Lo que veía no era tan claro como cuando observé al rubio desconocido. Ahora distinguía el mismo río pero unos kilómetros más abajo. Era una región de pastizales enormes. Podía verme desde un ángulo superior. Esa era yo y frente a mi hallábase dos desconocidos con mochilas de camping. Me veían con ojos desorbitados, realmente impresionados por mi belleza.

Regresé al río rodeado de altos árboles, miré el sentido de la corriente y me lancé carrera abajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegue en cuestión de segundos, el área olía exquisitamente deliciosa. Era tan fuerte el olor que deje de respirar durante cinco o seis segundos. La boca se me agarrotó y la ponzoña empezó a circular por todo mi cuerpo. El veneno era muy molesto. Decidí acercarme más a la fuente del olor.

Allí había dos hombres, ahora instalaban una tienda de campaña, era un acogedor sitio. No me habían escuchado gracias a mis silenciosos pasos y no me habían visto porque estaba escondida tras los altos pastos. Decidí salir porque pude observar como la sangre se aglomeraba en la cara de uno de los hombres. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para clavar la tienda al suelo.

Se detuvieron al verme allí parada. Hermosa hasta lo increíble. Abrieron unos ojos enormes. Rápidamente los ojos del hombre más viejo se dirigieron a mi ropa: sucia de sangre. Se asustó realmente. El hombre joven miraba mi cara y fue bajando lentamente la vista con atención descarada. Miraban la bata también. Pude intuir sus pensamientos "hospital"… aunque a decir verdad a penas y conocía el sentido de la palabra.

— Hola… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven

Silencio.

— ¿De dónde vienes?... No hay nada por allá… — El hombre viejo afirmó con miedo. Parecía tratar de probarse algo a sí mismo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Me dio risa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — dijo de nuevo el hombre joven. Acercándose dos pasos más a mí. Se sentía bastante seguro, porque era mucho más alto y evidentemente más musculoso que una chica adolescente.

— Hey… Peter… mejor no te acerques… digo, ¿ya viste su ropa?

— Si… Charles… ya la ví… aunque hay algo más que no alcanzó a ver…

Peter fijó la vista en mi bata y se relamió los labios de manera cínica. Pude ver sus intensiones. Se acercaba muy lentamente. El viejo se asustó debido a la sangre y que era obvio que era bata de hospital… ¿y si era una asesina? ¿Una loca maldita?...

Una tenue ráfaga de viento me llevó el olor del hombre joven, delicioso. Y sonreí. Peter dio un gritito de satisfacción y acercó su mano a mi cuerpo. Súbitamente alcé la mía hacia su pecho… no quería que me tocara, el instinto me avisó que él me quería hacer algo.

, y todo ocurrió tan rápido: el hombre salió volando unos ocho metros

Me asusté no creí que tuviera tanta fuerza, creí que esas dos personas eran iguales a mí. Evidentemente no. Era diferente, yo era otra _cosa… y _ellos eran mi_ comida_. Elviejo se hecho a correr. Yo me quedé tiesa como una estatua, también tenía miedo, y mucha hambre. Peter a ocho metros de distancia estaba sangrando. El olor era tan… genial… la sangre salía a pequeños borbotones, sonaba casi como el río. _Blu.. blu_… Peter em pezó a quejarse.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!.. ¡Ch…Charles… no me dejes! ¡Aléjate!— gritó esto último a mí —¡Aléjate!

Mi cuerpo se había movido inconscientemente. Mi mandíbula estaba tiesa. Era la sed infernal y amarga. Sabía a arena. Como molestaban sus gritos, el espanto pasaba ya y la ira me controló… ¿Por qué no se moría en silencio?. De una certera patada de mis pies desnudos le aplasté el cráneo y sonaron sus huesitos. Charles corría ya bastante lejos a pesar de viejo era fuerte.

Y todo se evaporó. Me vi rodeada de gente pálida, realmente parecida a mí, como el hombre rubio. Un ser pequeño se acercó y sonrió de manera siniestra. Todo lo demás se puso negro. Regresé al presente. Comprendí instantáneamente que era porque para mi ya no había futuro.

No podía, no debía dejar escapar a Charles. Ignoré con un gran esfuerzo a Peter, y me lancé contra el viejo. Charles se había escondido entre unos árboles. Brinqué hacia las copas y en menos de tres segundos lo hallé agazapado. Baje de un salto.

— N-no me haga-gas daño… p-por favor… — suplicaba

— No puedo, si te dejo me matarán… Dios es testigo de que no puedo…

"_¿Dios?" ¿Qué mierdas me pasaba?"_

—T-tengo familia…. Hijos y nietos… no me mates… t-ú— rogaba—… tú no quieres hacerlo…

El hombre aventuró decir eso porque no creía que una niña adolescente pudiera hacer eso. Pero estaba equivocado.

— Claro que quiero hacerlo. Lo haría de todas maneras, pero sé que debo hacerlo rápido. Tu no puedes salir vivo de aquí.

Mi mano izquierda tomó su cabeza y lo alcé del pastito. Sonreí. Su cuello se estiraba y de ahí salía un delicado olor… más atrayente que el de Peter. Alcé mi mano libre a la altura de su cuello y se lo cercené. La sangre volaba y caía como si fuera lluvia. Me empapó toda y decidí empezar a comer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC EN INTERNET, REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO SABÍA NI QUE NOMBRE PONERLE. AH Y DEJEN REVIEWS. SOY FLOJA PARA ESCRIBIR SÍ QUE ESO VA A TAAARDAR… XD**


	3. Monterrey 1919

**Monterrey 1919**

La sangre de la humana descabezado salpicaba a todos lados… ja ja… al fin la víctima había dejado de sufrir. ¡Qué amargura! Primero sintió atracción, luego extrañeza, después terror y al final nada… ¡qué débiles eran los humanos! ¡Qué débil debía de haber sido antes yo! ¡Me daban lástima esos seres! Me producían una profunda tristeza… yo era capaz de vivir con ellos sus últimos momentos… y era terrible. Las mataba antes de llorar… una vez no maté a mi víctima rápido. ¡Cómo me arrepentí! Esa tipa se puso a llorar de miedo y yo lo sentí todo… que espanto querer llorar y no poder hacerlo…

Me bebí toda la sangre… eso es lo mejor de mi vida de vampiro… tomar sangre. En esos momentos llegaba a olvidar todo: El aburrimiento, los encierros para evitar la luz del Sol, las guerras… me hacía sentir vivo.

Apenas había terminado de esconder los restos en la arena cuando un ángel se apareció a mis espaldas… ella era bellísima. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una larga trenza. El ángel se recostó en el marco de caoba de la pueta.

— Eh Jasper… qué bueno que ya acabaste, — se fijo en toda la habitación —tenemos a unos intrusos en el área 5 de la ciudad. Acaba con ellos.

— Si, María.

— Jasper… — sonrió dando a entender que habría recompensa — no falles.

Nunca había fallado en todos estos años. — No. María.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta donde estaba recargada. María colocó su mano sobre mis hombros, no me dejo marcharme tan rápido. Se paró de puntitas y limpió con su lengua la sangre que escurría por mis labios.

—… y no tardes…

El peso de lujuria en esa frase me dejó casi helado. Después de la Sangre, María me encantaba… era ella el centro de mi mundo. Sonreí y salí definitivamente de la habitación.

A ese cuarto acarreábamos a las víctimas, ya que el piso era de arena y la sangre que se derramaba se filtraba rápidamente. Estaba al fondo de un gran pasillo largo y subterráneo. Subí por la trampilla y llegué a la parte central de nuestra "Casa"… por llamarla de algún modo. Allí estaban casi todos los neófitos: siete en total. Era nuestro cuartel General. El cuarto estaba llenó de nuestros robos y saqueos… mesas de billar, mesas de póker. Un gran reloj parisino… capricho de María. Así ella sabía la hora exacta para salir a cazar o pelear.

Peter estaba echando suertes de fuerza en el suelo con un neófito nuevo…Alejandro creo que se llamaba. Los demás me miraron, llevaban un periódico de esa mañana.

— ¡Eh! ¡Capitán! ¡Están buscando a una chica!

Voltee a ver al neófito: pálido de brillantes ojos rojos. Carlos. Tenía miedo, claro, yo daba miedo, la cicatrices de incontables batallas se imponían ante ellos.

— Dame acá. — le dije.

Carlos aventó el periódico por el aire y lo agarré al vuelo. Era "El Porvenir". Aparte de la llegada del arzobispo a México, en la primera plana no había nada importante… Lo abrí por la parte más gastada, y allí estaba

* * *

**"SIGUE LA OLA DE DESAPARICIONES EN MONTERREY"**

**EXCLUSIVO PARA EL PORVENIR**

**Total de Catorce personas desaparecidas en la semana**

_**Séfira García de la Riva desapareció, sobrina del Director de este periódico :García de la Fuente . Algunas personas, entre ellas su tío, confirmaron su asistencia a la fiesta de los Revolucionarios, ocurrida el viernes pasado ; marchadas las doce horas se retiraron y no se han vuelto a ver. La policía de la ciudad no sabe qué hacer "definitivamente estamos tratando con un grupo muy organizado…" dijo esta mañana el Capitán de Policía. " Puede ser gente que le guarde rencor al movimiento… pero aún no estamos seguros; hay que estar atentos porque tenemos a otras personas desaparecidas también… sólo que ahora fue una de las que hacen ruido…"**_

* * *

Y así seguía el maldito periódico. No podía creerlo. Tanto les había dicho a los neófitos que no mataran a personajes distinguidos y fácilmente identificables.

— ¿Quién fue? — pregunté

— Fernando… — respondió Carlos con un hilo de voz— Acaba de irse… ha de andar por el Sta. Catarina.

Bien. Qué bien de verdad. Área Cinco. Era el Río Parecía que había un traidor entre nosotros.

— Así es — la sexy voz de una mujer se alzó a mis espaldas… — Fernando es un traidor.

A pesar de llevar casi 56 años con María, siempre me asombraba su inteligencia y astucia. Había hecho la conexión más rápido que yo.

— Si la cosa sigue así, vendrán los Vulturios. No podemos dejarlo. Hay que purgar a nuestro propio equipo.

María me miró con su sonrisa fría que indudablemente la hacía ver aún más hermosa. Era casi un ángel de destrucción. Asentí con la cabeza. Miré a los neófitos. Los últimos rayos de luz se habían esfumado hacía rato.

— Si quieren cazar hoy, van a tener que ir hasta San Nicolás.

Todos me miraban sin respirar. Continué: — Alejandro, Carlos y Peter… Vengan conmigo.

Ellos eran los de más experiencias en combates, sería bastante útiles.

— Jasper tu camisa está muy sucia… —Las palabras de María ahora se dirigían exclusivamente a mí, no a la audiencia— Cámbiate por favor.

—Ahá…

Y me la arranqué de un tirón, mi torso lleno de cicatrices blancas brilló a la luz de las lámparas de la habitación. Eso no era cambiarme pero sabía cómo le gustaba a María. Abrió unos ojos como platos y rió aún más tentadoramente. La pasión carnal afectó a todos es esa sala. A veces me daba gracia mi poder.

Trasladé mi peso a los pies y con un leve esfuerzo salí por el amplio ventanal… escuché como los otros tres neófitos salieron con segundos de retraso, obviamente estaban bastante distraídos con le presencia de su jefa… mi risa sonó en la oscuridad… una noche divertida, sería una noche donde estaría vivo otra vez…

* * *

**PORFA PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS. ¿QUÉ QUE ONDA CON ESTO? AH ... ES QUE ´ME IMAGINÉ UN PEDACITO DE LA VIDA DE JASPER CON MARÍA, A POCO NO ES DIVERTIDO PENSAR COMO ERA..? : P... a mi como que me da gracia.... Este y cuando empieza el "lemon" ni yo lo sé...**


	4. Chapter 3

Dejé secos los cuerpos… vacios, ni una gota escapó a mi sed. Mi total falta de cuidado había provocado que mi ropa quedara manchada de dos tipos de sangre distintos, bueno tres… con el otro manchón desconocido_: el mío_ que, pesar de viejo y reseco olía muy agradable…

Empecé a caminar por donde me llegaron los olores del viejo y el joven… pero no fui muy lejos, había tenido una visión borrosa: en un pequeño poblado la gente huía de mí… ¿La causa? La ropa… giré a donde aún se encontraba la tienda de campaña y empecé a romper las bolsas: herramientas extrañas, paquetes cerrados herméticamente… por curiosidad abrí uno enseguida… olía muy fuerte metí la mano al bote y saqué una bola seca, me la metí a la boca como lo señalaba la imagen del empaque. La escupí apenas tocó mi lengua.

— ¡Puaj! —qué asco… ¿eso comían los chicos?

Arrojé el patético frasquito al suelo, y empecé a buscar ropa adecuada: nada que hacer, toda me quedaba extremadamente holgada. Me decidí por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Me coloqué las botas de montaña de Peter, que decididamente eran más pequeñas y aún así mis pies nadaban en ellas. Me veía decididamente extraña. Me senté a pensar un rato. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era la bomba que tenían ellos en el pecho? ¿Porqué yo no tenía? Y… ¿Porqué _**veía**_ cosas? ¿Por qué algunas eran reales y brillantes?

Suspiré porque en ese momento no tenía ninguna respuesta. Decidí intentar algo, probé ver algo más, forzar mi perspectiva… y todo se hizo humo…

Lo qué vi me impresionó más, ya que no había pensado específicamente en algo. Allí, parado con sus ojos cambiando de color y su porte de soldado estaba el hombre rubio. Mirando triste y ansiosamente a la calle. Fue en ese momento que apareció el duende de cabellos negros preguntando _"Jasper ¿Me buscabas?"_ Esa era yo, me sonreí para mis adentros, algún día conocería al guapo muchacho… en fin, me volví a concentrar…

_—Si… no te vayas corriendo así entre tanta gente…me pones de nervios…_

_—Aah.. —Parecía que no sabía que contestar._

_— Yo aún no soy demasiado fuerte, podría matar a toda esta gente…_

_—Acostúmbrate —le solté de manera agresiva —Mientras más huelas esto, más insensible te volverás…_

_—Alice…—rogó_

Dejó de verse la imagen, como un _televisor_ mal afinado… "¡Mierda!" me mordí los labios. Tenía muchas ganas de saber en que terminaba la "novela" . En fin, no podía auto complacerme con mis "canales" favoritos porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, empecé a revisar mi futuro inmediato, ahá… Tenía que deshacerme de todos los restos de mi comida o algo llamado policía vendría tras de mí. Tomé las telas de la tienda y las jale hasta tener una bola compacta entre mis manos, la tela se desgarraba muy fácilmente y los utensilios caían al pasto. La lancé al río.

Junté los dos cuerpos mutilados y con algunas moscas ya. Cavé una fosa de cinco metros y sepulté ahí los cuerpos. Todo eso en menos de media hora, sin lugar a dudas mi cuerpo era fantástico. Arranqué unos cuantos arbustos que sembré en el lugar, nadie podría decir (claro, a menos que tuviera unos ojos tan penetrantes como los míos) que era tierra recién removida.

Los demás objetos los fui lanzando río abajo… con un poco más de práctica mi habilidad de ocultar la escena del crimen sería casi perfecta. Ahora si podía ir al pueblo, la garganta empezaba a molestarme, pero si no iba con cuidado los seres de capas negras vendrían a matarme. Así que necesitaba a un guía en esta nuevo mundo.

Corrí por el campo y llegué a una carretera, había un señalamiento hacia dos lados opuestos: **Boston 300km** y **Stratton 450Km**. Me decidí por Boston una ciudad muchísimo más grande según mis visiones… ¿visiones?... ya mi maldita habilidad de sintonizar canales tenía nombre. Me sonreí y empecé a caminar por la sombría carretera. Y las estrellas empezaron a brillar. A ratos me entretenía vigilando mi futuro, así me enteré que Jasper pelearía en un río contra otra persona muy similar a mí. Ganaba por supuesto, la visión era bastante amplia y nítida por lo que intuí que faltaban pocas horas para que ocurriera, al final el tal Jasper celebraba su victoria con una mujer. Me detuve en seco, ellos dos se besaban… Sentí como una llama se encendía en mi pecho, pero rápidamente me calme, no tenía razón alguna para estar celosa, Jasper no era nada mío…

— ¡Aay! ¡Pero me causa coraje!

Y esa última frase lo grite a la noche de luna brillante. Y con ella terminó el primer amanecer de ese largo y eterno día.

* * *

**BUEH!! AQUÍ UN CAPI MÁS!!! QUE DIFICL ES ESCRIBIR A ESCONDIDAS S KE ME DA PENA QUE SE ENTEREN DE QUE ESCRIBÍ UN FIC.. AH ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, EL PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE DE GUERRERAS, PERO JMÁS LO SUBÍ... JEJEJE :P... EN FIN DEJEMEMME REVIWES... PORFIS!! UN SALUDO A RUKI Y A BELLA...**


	5. Chapter 4

En la confusa claridad del alba noté como mi piel suave brillaba como si reflejara los mil rayos del sol. Era tanto el brillo que incluso parecía que ardía. El calor del sol era placentero. El día anterior no lo había notado por las oscuras nubes que había sobre mi cabeza. Además mi piel había estado bastante diferente a este momento. Me detuve a contemplarla fascinada ante mi propia belleza perfecta. El sol seguía elevándose y a lo lejos distinguí los edificios de una gran ciudad. Boston seguramente. Me remangué la holgada ropa para ver brillar mis pálidos brazos….

— Realmente la armas grande ¡eh chica!

Dijo una áspera voz. Me giré para ver al propietario pero no había nadie. Estaba bastante lejos.

—Estoy acá preciosa…

Comprendí entonces que podía escucharlo gracias a mi súper sentido del oído. El dueño de la voz estaba bastante lejos, apartado del camino. Escondido. Hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que sólo yo era especial en este nuevo mundo. Me reí al comprender que era un error. La voz áspera era de alguien idéntico a mí.

— ¿No vienes? — suspiró la voz. — Esta bien no tengas miedo…

—No tengo —respondí al tiempo que corría con gran velocidad. Pegué unos grandes saltos, la emoción de elevar mi cuerpo a las alturas era increíble, adictiva. Tener una fuerza sobrenatural era divertidísimo.

—Vaya, vaya… eres nueva ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Nueva?

La voz hizo un pausa al escuchar mi timbre, casi percibí admiración —Tienes bonita voz…

¿Cómo te llamas?

— Creo… creo que Alice

— ¿Crees? ¿Cómo es que "_crees_"? ¿Qué no estás segura?— se burló

—Pues no… — hice una mueca — Bueno… ¿Quién eres tú?

Había muchos árboles por ahí, empecé a brincar entre sus ramas cuando una rápida sombra salto de dios sabe dónde y me golpeó la cabeza suavemente. La sombra se colocó detrás de mí en cuestión de segundos. Tarde un poco en darme la vuelta porque todo mi peso me llevaba hacia enfrente en línea recta, cuando me giré, ya no estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó?... No eres tan rápida como yo pensaba

Refunfuñe

— ¿A dónde te metiste?

Como respuesta me tiró una roca. No llegó a golpearme, la esquive…era tan lenta.

— No eres tan hábil como yo pensaba.—le contesté. ¿De dónde provenía esta chispeante energía?

La voz se rió. — ¿Por qué no me buscas? Te doy una pista… a tu izquierda…

Refunfuñé de nuevo. Aunque todavía estaba bastante emocionada y contenta de descubrir a alguien como yo no pide reprimir el impulso de tirar por lo menos diez arboles a mi izquierda.

—¡Anda Chica! ¡No debías de hacer esto! ¡Se nota bastante que eres nueva!

Allí había un chico bajito. Incluso más bajito que yo. Traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía el cabello rubio plateado y rizado. Más debajo de su oreja. Sus ojos tenían un brillo carmesí pero algo opaco a comparación de los míos. Tenía las manos grandes y rugosas.

—No me dejaste otra opción…—le conteste sin poder reprimir una risita.

—Anda… pero si eres igual de bonita que tu voz…

—¿mmm?

—¿No sabes reconocer una galantería cuando te la dicen?

—¿Galantería?

Sus vivos ojos redondos de niño se cerraron. —¡Oye sí que eres rara!... ¿Quién te convirtió?

—Así nací…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —meneó su cabeza y unos rayos de sol alcanzaron su plateado cabello, volviéndolo casi transparente.

—Así me desperté…—no se me ocurría nada más que decir— Soy nueva… nueva en todo…

Lo último lo acepte con un suspiro patético y con aire de comedia.

—Buenop, creo que tienes razón "Daisy"… te ayudaré a salir del cascarón…

—¡Qué bien!

—¿Acaso no me preguntas mi nombre?— alzó una ceja —¡Pero que poco espíritu de supervivencia!

—¡¿Eh!? ¡No te burles!... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jackson… Jackson Reeves… Mucho gusto.

Me extendió una de las manos que tanto me habían gustado y alargué la mía.

—Mucho gusto Jackson…

Lo iré a sus ojos e imaginé que podrían haber sido de un color verde pasto o azul cielo. El en cambio estaba bastante embobado observando mi cabello… Imaginé que se sorprendía de lo muy enmarañado que lo traía y apreté mi saludo

—¡Ay! ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡De verdad que estas bien loca!

* * *

** BUENO YA SÉ QUE TARDÉ MUSHO MUSHO... EPRO ES MUY DIFICILÑ ESCRIBIR A ESCONDIDAS... ESKE ME DA ALGO DE PENA QUE SEPAN QUE ESCRIBO FICS EN MI CASA... EN FIN... _JACKSON R_... ES ENKANTADOR NO? SOY FANÁTICA DE _EL_ CHICO... MANDO UN SALUDITO A TODOS Y UN ABRAZO... KERÍA PONER ALGO MÁS (KREO QUE ERA IMPORTANTE) PERO YA SE ME OLVIDÓ... :P **


	6. Doce de la Noche

**Doce de la noche.**

Allí estaba el sucio traidor, malagradecido, miserable; ese sujeto le había causado molestias a María, me las pagaría todas, aún estaba a una buena distancia: tenía que cruzar el río. Me había colocado contra el viento para que no sintiera mi olor ni escuchara mis pasos…_**pies que pisan sin el menor ruido, ojos que ven en plena oscuridad…**_ estas eran las primeras enseñanzas que María metió en mi cabeza. Nunca jamás las olvidaré, y gracias a ellas yo era el mejor luchador de la tropa. Nadie podía derrotarme, todos eran muy buenos claro, pero siempre fui el número uno.

De un salto enorme llegué a colocarme detrás de él a tres metros escasos de distancia. Serené mi ira, no permitiría que me quitara mi asombrosa cualidad la diversión…

—Buenas noches Fernado… ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros?

—¡Eh!

El pendejo susodicho se giró muy asustado y sorprendido. Tenía la boca sucia de sangre seca. Me dio asco, fijé la vista en los ojos… estaba sediento.

—Ah J-jasper… es que… es mi día libre ¿no?… digo me vine a dar un paseo nocturno…

—Mmm… si…

Empecé a escuchar como otras personas se acercaban por el lado norte, a mis espaldas. Fernando también escuchó por supuesto, armaban un gran escándalo. Tres en total, y vampiros claro, ningún desagradable humano vendría a estos parajes a los doce menos diez.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño claro de la ribera, se callaron y se colocaron en el punto ciego: mi espalda. Mis lentos acompañantes aún se encontraban a varios minutos del lugar así que estaba solo y Fernando lo supondría; en cualquier caso, si quería escapar con vida tendría que matarme en ese mismo momento si no deseaba tener a toda la tropa tras de él. Fernando sabía cómo me gustaba a mí el peligro. También conocía de sobra mi velocidad, mis técnicas de batalla, mis trucos, mi habilidad… en resumen me sabía imbatible. Pero eran cuatro contra uno.

— Entonces Jasper…—dijo ya envalentonado por la presencia de sus secuaces— ¿Me vas a dejar pasear?

—Es tu noche libre… técnicamente no podría impedírtelo, pero sabes que pendejo…no me da la gana.

Me encantaba el español, porque era una lengua muy expresiva a la hora de las "indecencias", yo tenía un lenguaje muy soez, pero eso no le gustaba a María, en la cama lo detestaba, no soportaba que hablara como minero. Siempre me decía "pareces indio" y se apartaba del lecho. Odio el inglés porque nunca se sale del sempiterno "fuck". Así que siempre me daba el lujo de hablar mal delante de los demás, siempre y cuando no estuviera mi adorada dueña.

— ¿No? Ah Jasper… sucede que quedé con unos amigos, y queremos divertirnos… no nos atrases por favor.

— ¿Te refieres a estos imbéciles de atrás?

Y uno de los susodichos se me acercó más rápido de lo que yo había pensado podrían moverse. Me dio un golpe terrible en el estómago con su puño cerrado, duro como la piedra, me dobló en dos y me aventó unos cinco metros. Mis pies se hundieron en la tierra dejando una fina estela de humus.

—Oye _Yankee_… fíjate a quien le hablas… yo no soy ningún imbécil.

Si hubiéramos sido humanos me hubiera sacado todo el aire, la alegría aumentaba porque por lo menos uno sería difícil, ese daría pelea.

—Tienes razón, eres marica…

Y saltó sobre mí al tiempo que Peter, Alejandro y Carlos llegaban al bosque. Carlos absolutamente fiel se arrojó enseguida para protegerme del atacante, chocaron y produjeron un horrible sonido, como dos piedras estrellándose. Yo seguía incado en el piso, sorprendido de la lealtad que mostraba aún sin darle ninguna orden.

El tipejo estaba en el aire y dio una vuelta de campana para caer de pie, sin perder jamás el equilibrio. Carlos cayó al piso en posición de defensa.

—¡Pinche Yankee! ¡Necesitan que te defiendan el culo! ¡Marica!

— Cállate pendejo me cansa tu voz…

— ¡Hora si muy machote! ¡Como ya tienes a tus mayates!—chilló furioso el desconocido, escupiendo además en todas direcciones.

—Tiene razón Jasper, nunca he visto que aceptes una pelea que no sea razón de tres a uno.—intervino Fernando, nervioso ya de la igualdad de circunstancias.

—¿Qué dices?

Me sorprendí mucho de lo que había dicho Fernando, revisé mentalmente los últimos golpes y él tenía razón. Desde cinco años atrás me gustaba la perfecta sincronía. Qué no fallara nada y era mejor si ganábamos con los números. Obviamente eso lo hacía para tener contenta a María.

—Eres un cobarde…

Carlos, Peter y Alejandro estaban bastante nerviosos también, sabían de sobra lo que era capaz de hacer cuando perdía la cabeza y creían que no faltaba mucho ya, pero yo estaba bastante contento aún.

—Esas son las órdenes de María—me defendí y agregué rápidamente:—A mi me da igual si son diez o uno, a mi me la chupan

— ¡Qué! ¡Entonces es cierto lo que me contaron! —se rió el sujeto. Me miró con fijeza para provocarme pero no dije nada.

—¡El mejor luchador de la zona es un mandilón! ¿¡Te cortó el pito esa puta!?

Y allí fue cuando me descontrolé. Me levante de un brinco. Mi pantalón estaba roto, pero qué me importaba.

—Sí que tienes huevos para hablarme a mí de esa manera.

—¡Discúlpate! —chilló Peter, yo creo el que más guardaba la compostura. Con mi don había exaltado a todos en un segundo, la pelea era inevitable.

—¡Yo le habló como se me da la gana pendejo!—contesto dos tonos más arriba

— Voy a hacer que te arrepientas cabrón—le dije con una mueca en el rostro

—¿Qué… el _despitado_ me quiere hacer algo? ¡Mira Cabrón!— hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Si que eres gracioso cabrón! ¡A mi mamas los huevos! ¡El _despitado_ será otro!

Me seguí riendo. Llevaba el pecho desnudo pero el aire frío apenas y me hacía cosquillas….

* * *

**AHORA SI QUE LO PUDE SUBIR!!! ESKE NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO. ADORO A JASPER... SI ME QUIEREN MATAR POR LO GROSERO QUE QUEDÓ PERDÓN... :( JAJA. EN FIN SE SUPONE QUE ES UN MILITAR O QUE PEKS!? (ASÍ HABLAN AQUÍ EN MEX) ES UNA ALEGRÍA QUE JASPERCITO ANDUVIERA POR MONTERREY!!!!**

**BUENO YA DESPUÉS DE LO PATRIOTERA QUE SALÍ... QUERÍA DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE STHEP. MEYER... CREO QUE ME TARDÉ EN PONERLO... XD **


	7. Chapter 5

Los dos estábamos sentados en la hojarasca.

—Alice, mira primero que nada, no te deben ver así.

Señalo con su largo dedo índice mi piel brillante por el sol. Asentí divertida.

—Segundo: no puedes "comerte" a nadie así como así. —balanceaba su dedo índice y tenía los ojos cerrados con aire cómico de profunda experiencia.

Asentí de nuevo. Jackson abrió los ojos y suspiró —Mira esa vez tuviste suerte de que fueran dos hombres solos sin familia, porque sino levantarías sospechas y…

— ¿Familia? ¿Y sabe rico…?

Me miró con sus ojos rojos sorprendido y reflejando su opinión a través de ellos: "esta niña esta tonta…" y se rió.

—¿Qué no sabes que es una familia? ¡Piensa!

Traté de recordar, pero no conseguí ver más que un fondo negro. Lo intente con más fuerza hasta que se me arrugó la nariz. Por alguna razón el vocablo me molestaba bastante.

—Bueno… y ¿qué es?

—Ya sabes aquellas personas que te cuidan y te miman. Las personas que te quieren. Bueno… la verdad es que no importa porque nunca vas a tener una

— ¿Tú si tienes Jackson?

—Tenía Alice… tenía… —se carcajeo a más y mejor. — ¡Desde hace cuatrocientos años que no tengo!

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues… se murieron y a otros yo…bueno, no podemos distraernos hablando de trivialidades…

Su cara de niño se había entristecido por unos instantes pero se acomodó mejor en el suelo.

— Alice, guarda silencio ahora sí ¿quieres?

— ¡Ok!

— Segundo: no puedes "comerte" a nadie así como así. Tercero: No uses tus habilidades tan naturalmente aprende a controlarte. No corras, ni brinques… ni te muevas rápido…

Asentí de nuevo sonriendo como boba.

— Eso es todo si quieres pasar desapercibida, así no resaltarás. Escucha hay una "familia" llamada…

— Vulturios… —interrumpí — ellos se encargan de "limpiar" los desastres.

—¿Qué? ¿No que no sabías nada?

—Es que… —dudé y bajé la voz dándole un tono misterioso. Como de película paranormal.— Los _ví_… a ellos y a su guardia. Son muchos…

Jackson me miraba boquiabierto, casi con envidia. — ¡Yo nunca los he visto! ¡Cuando fui apenas y vi a la guardia! ¡Y eso de lejos!

Me reí y esa vez fui yo la del "aire de experiencia".

— Obvio Jackson, los críos como tú solo pueden ver de lejos.

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy un crío, tengo muchísimos más años que tú!

Y los dos nos reímos. Tardamos bastanteen parar, por alguna razón, me sentía bastante a gusto con él, aunque fuera bastante más chico que yo… físicamente y eso era un verdadera lástima.

—Tengo sed Alice, hace dos días que no bebo nada…

—¿Tienes sed?

—Tú comiste ayer La verdad es que yo necesito beber más que algunos de mis semejantes —aclaró—Conforme avanza uno en edad la sangre no se vuelve tan necesaria. Pero yo tengo ciertas _facultades_… ya verás… un vampiro normalmente puede vivir con un cuerpo a la semana o menos… claro depende del vampiro…y yo necesito beber—repitió— Casi tanto como tú

—Me queda claro

—¿Tú no tienes sed?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me quemaba un fuego en la garganta. La sentía rígida y pastosa. Me puse tensa y me espante, era peor que el día anterior. Jackson fijó sus vivos ojos redondos en mi cara.

—Me lo supuse, un vampiro nuevo como tú necesita cantidades enormes de sangre. Por lo menos los primeros días…

Se levantó rápidamente sacudiéndose las pequeñas ramitas de su pantalón de mezclilla y me tendió la mano. Yo me levanté también.

—Bueno Jackson, gracias… por ayudarme con mis dudas. Ahora si puedo vivir normalmente.

Me di la vuelta y caminé rápidamente en dirección a la sombra.

—Adiós. Agregué

— ¡Eh! ¡A dónde vas! —Gritó —¡Te falta mucho por aprender!

— ¿En serio? —pregunté inocentemente. Me encogí de hombros. —A ver… ¿que más falta…?

—Pues… se rascó la cabeza visiblemente apenado— vas a tener que venir conmigo. Por lo menos hoy para aprender cómo se caza en las grandes ciudades.

Jackson estaba jugando con el pie en la tierra, bastante nervioso, si hubiera sido humano estaría rojo como un tomate.

_**¿Tomate? Ya empezaba otra vez mi mente a inventar vocabularios extraños**_

—Está bien iré contigo.

—¡Qué! ¿¡En serio!?

Sonrió y me alcanzó en seguida acompasando sus pasos con los míos.

—Mira, primero vamos a limpiar ese cabello, así nadie te verá tanto. Ah y otra cosa… ¿puedes dejas de caminar así?

—¿? ¿Cómo así?

—Como bailarina de ballet, dios santo. No pareces humana si marchas así. Con tanta _gracia_

—¿?

Yo seguía sin entender, me consideraba bastante torpe a mí misma, envidiaba sus movimientos naturales, lentos y fluidos. Se veía como Charles y Peter, normal. Yo era un bicho raro, desde que me miré en el río me sentí torpe.

—Mira trata de caminar así como yo… mira

Y lo intenté pero muy mal.

—¡Déjalo Alice! ¡Caminas Bonito! Dudo que alguien te moleste…

—…_por que voy contigo… _—dije su frase antes de que el la completara. Mi don era una bomba…

* * *

**ESTE AQUÍ OTRO CAPI... SKE YA TEBÍA LOS DOS.... BUENO HAY VARIAS COSAS QUE QUIERO ACLARAR PERO YA SE ME OLVIDARON ... XD. YA RECORDÉ!: Una de ellas es ke Alice recuerda inconsientemente cosas, como palabras, gestos, actitudes... bueno es ke seria un problema si la pobrecilla no supiera nada de nada no? xP... en fin.... sAludos y no me MATEN POR FAVOR!!!!**


	8. Chapter 6

Caminamos por las cercanías de Boston sin ver a ningún humano, y claro sin dejarnos ver. Cerca de la tarde nubes bajas que venían del norte se arremolinaban en la ciudad. Jackson olisqueó el aire alto, que es con todo el más fiable. Me abstuve de imitarle si alguien nos hubiera visto pareceríamos realmente bobos.

—Lluvia por la tarde Alice.

—Ah…

Ya mi ánimo estaba por el suelo, tenía un hambre atroz, una sed de martirio. Realmente era el infierno.

—Tengo un truco para la captura… pero necesito un humano… ya verás será muy divertido.

Entonces todo se borró y en la bruma distinguí a una niñita muy pequeña, morena, pero era como un fogonazo, como la visión de los hombres. Traté de enfocarla pero se desvanecía. No le dí importancia, era muy diferente de ver a Jackson o al atractivo rubio llamado Jasper… y me acordé: esa misma noche( o bien en algunas noches) Jasper se besaba con una mujer… La rabia controló mis pensamientos…

—Oye… ya tranquis…

—¿Eh?

—Yo también tengo hambre… y no ando rugiendo…

Me di cuenta de que emitía silbidos bajos.

—Alice… no deberías de gruñir así… tienes una voz muy bonita para desperdiciarla…

Me dio gracia su comentario pero aún así le enseñé todos los dientes con una mueca espantosa.

—Ok… vamos

Y empezamos a caminar. La primera ciudad que veía en mi vida, el sonido de los carruajes se escuchaba en las afueras, pero también se oía unos ensordecedores sonidos… molestaban bastante. Entramos a la ciudad por una zona de almacenes y granjas. Unos animales pequeñitos y con plumas hacían unos adorables ruiditos mientras escarbaban la tierra.

—Jackson ¿Qué es eso?

—Gallinas

—¿y eso?—señalé con el dedo a un animal similar, pero diferente al mismo tiempo

—Patos

—¿Y eso?

—¡OH!—Gruñó y empezó a señalar a diestra y siniestra visiblemente frustrado— ¡Aquellos son conejos, estos de acá son caballos, hasta allá hay unos perros, el del tejado!

Su mano era casi un borrón y el sonido de sus palabras era similar al de una cascada sin detenerse, como no necesitábamos aire podíamos hablar durante horas y horas… y Jackson me estaba dando un claro ejemplo de ello

—¡¿En serio, dónde has estado?! ¡¿En un huevo?!

Pero Jackson no estaba tan molesto como quería aparentar. Mi cerebro captó todos y cada uno de los datos que me proporcionó. Yo sabía cuidarme en este mundo, claro físicamente; pero la experiencia, eso que adquieren los niños sin darse cuenta, la conciencia, la aprendí después, con Jackson.

Seguimos caminando y entramos a la ciudad, populosa, y con grandes automóviles cuyos motores producían un ruido infernal, aunque a los pocos segundos dejé de prestarles atención. Caminábamos por las tiendas del centro y la boca se me hacía agua al ver los rostros de las personas. Una chica de aproximadamente mi edad se arremangó el largo suéter y pude ver sus venas en su piel, como se engrosaban con cada latido, por ellas corría sangre.

—Fiu… Alice… tranquila

Jackson murmuró sujetándome por la mano con fuerza impidiéndome abalanzarme con la chica que siguió su camino sin imaginarse lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

— Mira—siguió hablando en muy bajos decibeles, el oído humano sería incapaz de captarlos— Aquí hay mucha gente y no podemos atacarlos así como así… es entonces cuando usamos otras capacidades, no la superfuerza

—Okey… primero la cabeza, luego la superfuerza…

Se sonrió.

—Muchos vampiros usan su físico, claro a las chicas se les facilita esto…; otros actúan como simples humanos asesinos, pero todo esta tan bien planeado que nunca se dan cuenta. Y otros más utilizan sus dones… como yo…

Jackson seguía caminando y nos detuvimos frente a una peluquería. Las bandas azules, rojas y blancas giraban gracias al viento. Un hombre ofrecía su mercancía a los paseantes. Vendía periódicos. Jackson se le quedó viendo unos segundos… e inhalo profundamente. El sujeto olía delicioso, como a azaleas.

Me soltó la mano y fue con él. No quería perder ninguna de sus acciones, si tenía que cazar a alguien discretamente tenía que aprender.

—Hola.—dijo Jackson.

—¿Eh? —el hombre volteó hacia abajo y vio a Jackson. Al ver que era un chico de unos quince años siguió pregonando: "The Boston News" "The Boston News"

—Hola… —insistió Jackson —¿Como se llama?

—¿Qué quieres niño? ¡Me estorbas!

Y Jackson volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo. El tipejo tenía ganas evidentemente de golpearlo, interrumpía su trabajo. De un empujón movió a Jackson y empezó a caminar para vender en otro lado. Y entonces ocurrió. La mirada de Jackson se oscureció rápidamente: negro intenso y absoluto. Y habló con otra voz ronca y profunda, se me erizó toda la piel.

—Detente… y tira esos periódicos.

El hombre para mi espanto se detuvo y tiró los diarios al suelo y cayeron a los pies de otro vendedor. El último se molesto y le grito improperios

—No hables con nadie, se cuidadoso, prepárate porque te vas a morir. Suicídate.

El sujeto siguió caminando sin hablar como un autómata a pesar de que el otro vendedor le arrojó sus periódicos.

—Alice —llamó con esa voz y me encogí — Esta es mi fuerza. No te preocupes. Con los nuestros no funciona. Ven

Estaba petrificada en mi sitio. Tenía razón, su voz no era ninguna obligación para mí. La sorpresa era lo que me había afectado. Me acerqué y Jackson me tomó de las manos para irnos por otro lado.

— Yo los mando, les ordeno— me explicaba mientras caminaba. —Ellos se escapan y preparan su suicidio así no hay mucha búsqueda, normalmente todos dejan alguna nota… bueno tengo varios métodos. Normalmente obligo a otros a cazar por mí. Menos sangre en mis manos, pero quería que vieras mi poder…

No podía decir ni media palabra, estaba bastante impresionada. Jackson repitió con la misma voz monocorde. —Yo soy su dios…


	9. Chapter 7

Seguía caminando tras de él con mi mano firmemente atrapada. No me podía soltar. Mi "poder" (por llamarlo de algún modo) era un truco barato en comparación a su soberbia habilidad. Nadie nunca lo agarraría con las manos manchadas porque pondría a otros a hacer su trabajo.

Yo podía ver, con anticipación los hechos lo cual me daba cierta ventaja para evitar algún problema gordo…. Pero él, mejor dicho, ellos: los humanos; harían exactamente lo que Jackson quisiera.

La noche llegó pronto y ningún o de los dos había dicho nada de nada.

Estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad y corría un viento más frío. A lo lejos vi como se acercaba el hombre de esa tarde. La noche era cerrada ya.

Jackson sonrió fríamente y de su angelical rostro desapareció todo gesto humano volviéndolo en un instante un absoluto ser mítico de leyenda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando el hombre sacó un cuchillo de sus ropajes… la visión se adelantó: ví como el hombre se cortaba las venas y se desangraba mientras nosotros estábamos esperando su caída al suelo…

No pude permitir que eso pasara porque tan pronto apareció se esfumó y supe porqué: el futuro había cambiado.

Jackson de un rápido movimiento le arrebató el cuchillo de su mano. El hombre trato de impedirlo, era evidente que su idea de suicidio era la de cortarse las venas. Sólo de pensarlo me puse rígida y aún más seca de la boca… no podía creerlo, mi sed no tenía límites…

—¡Alice!—me gritó —Ven… rápido

En menos de lo que tarda un inútil humano en parpadear llegué a su lado. Tenía tanta hambre que no podía prestar atención a lo que el hombre farfullaba. El tipo trataba todavía de arrebatarle el cuchillo a Jackson.

—Mira "Daisy" aún está bajo mi control mental… pero observa esto…

Puso su mano en la cabeza del hombre mientras murmuraba algunas frases en un idioma que no comprendí. Después la quito, pero siguió agarrando el cuchillo, poniéndolo a girar sobre la yema de su dedo en perfecto equilibrio. Realmente era impresionante, Jackson sabía usar muchos trucos de manos.

—¿Ves como pierde la mirada ausente? Míralo Alice

El hombre estaba completamente desconcertado y no era para más, él se encontraba fuera de la centro y en compañía de dos desconocidos… uno jugando malabares, y la chica con la boca apretada en una mueca descompuesta… realmente éramos un par extraño.

—Hola buenas noches…

—…

—¿No te acuerdas de nada? Qué lástima

El hombre no decía nada aún seguía bastante despistado, aunque en su cara se reflejo un poco de ira con temor.

Fue entonces que miro los inolvidables ojos de Jackson y recordó la escenita de esa tarde en la calles de Boston…

—¡Tú! ¡El chico!

—Si… Jackson

—¡Jackson!

El hombre se alejo unos pasos instintivamente, cuando Jackson dejo de girar el cuchillo por la hoja, para deslizarlo sobre sus dedos… un hombre que vendía periódicos en la calle debía de estar acostumbrado a los asaltos, robos y agresiones…

—Toma, te lo devuelvo… no sé que ibas a hacer con él

El hombre se relajo un poco, en los gestos de mi chico no se observaba ningún signo de agresión. Alargó la mano y tomó el arma. Jackson metió las manos en el pantalón y se dio la vuelta mientras tarareaba una canción. Sólo la sacó para tomarme del cuello e irnos…

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —le silbé en tono bajo— _¡Tengo hambre!_

—_Shhzz_…

Noté que en el suelo había quedado un papel verde. En el hombre brilló la codicia y comprendí que lo que Jackson buscaba era armar una pelea. Me sonreí y dije sólo para ayudarlo…

—Jackson… ¿me vas a llevar a cenar?

—Si… a dónde tú quieras…

El hombre recogió el dinero y o contempló en la penumbra mientras nos alejábamos. Ese billete era de muy alta denominación.

—¡Jackson! ¡Espera!— era total codicia de ladrón la que brillaba en los ojos del humano— Se te cayó esto.

Jackson volteó por su espalda suspiró y sacó aun más, del mismo valor, de su chaqueta

—Quédatelo, aún tengo más… mira

Agitó los billetes y los volvió a guardar. Yo seguía mirando por encima del brazo de mi amigo, que me arrastraba en su abrazo a un granero próximo. El hombre se aproximó, había hecho sus tontas cuentas mentales: dos mocosos ricos contra él, un hombre hecho y derecho con un arma poderosa… la verdad es que ese cuchillo era muy largo…

Corrió rápidamente hacia nosotros y aplicó la punta en la espalda de Jackson. Este me soltó y me dio un cariñoso empujoncito para dejarle el campo libre.

—Dame tu dinero mocoso, si no quieres que te desholline como un puerco.

—No quiero, no me da la gana

— ¡Dámelo estúpido!

—Nop…

El sujeto perdió la paciencia y alzó el cuchillo, mi mirada quedó atrapada por el brillo plateado del filo que se movió muy rápido hacia el cuello de mi amigo. Este lo esquivó con tanta facilidad que el hombre, por el impulso acabó en el suelo. Sin embargo no se dio por vencido y se alzó de nuevo atacando de frente. Esta vez Jackson no lo esquivó… tomo el cuchillo por el filo y lo rompió con todo y la mano del vendedor.

Los huesos sonaron como si fueran una campanilla que invita a tomar el té.

* * *

TARDÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR... PERDÓN , LO SIENTO, DE HECHO TENGO VARIOS CAPIS HECHOS PERO EN VARIAS MEMORIAS Y NO SÉ DONDE ANDAN... UPS... ADEMÁS NO PUEDO SUBIRLOS + QUE EN SECRETO... BUENO... ESPERO SUBIR MÁS ESTA SEMANA... eS KE HAY EXAMENES...

* * *


End file.
